User blog:Amanim/Voice Actresses
My Review on Boruto's New English Voice. I admire how Boruto sounds in Japanese. But how he sounds in the English version now is just lame and it sucks. It's like vomitting whenever you hear his voice. Here's why I like his original English voice better than his current English voice. Many fans liked how Maile Flanagan played Boruto in the previous video game (Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4). She's consider the original Boruto. Because she sounded like a guy, along with being high pitch and expressed emotion while voicing Boruto. As of today, many fans (mostly on YouTube) hate how Amanda Miller currently plays the character. Because she sounds like a girl instead of a guy, doing the character with less emotion. But seriously Stephanie Nadolny would had been a great choice instead of Miller. Since Nadolny is known for playing young Goku & young Gohan! Or they could have gotten Johnny Yong Bosch to voice Boruto! Another choice is that they could have let Maile play Boruto, and just find a older male to voice adult Naruto (An example Sean Schemmel). That way it could have been like the English version of DBZ. Long story short, they are happy that they reused some of Maile's dialogue for Pre Order Storm 4 Boruto (such as screaming, shouting, getting hurt, throwing a Rasengan at someone, saying lets go, too slow, here goes, and that's it). However many fans hate that Miller redubbed Maile's dialogue for when Boruto does his Boruto Strike Technique, follow by the Team ultimate jutsu with Sarada and the victory quotes. Therefore many fans say they should have left the Storm 4 version of Boruto alone, and just had Miller did the Road to Boruto version of the character instead. Some fans even thought that Maile had changed her voice when they saw the Road To Boruto trailer, but they was sad when they learn she was recasted. Due to this many fans had to play the game in the Japanese version because they found out that Boruto (voiced by Yuko Sanpei) sounds better in Japanese. Since many fans hate how Amanda Miller doesn't play Boruto correctly, or as they say "doesn't fit his character". Including that they considered her to be recast for the role. Due to this fans on YouTube as of now consider Maile the true Boruto since she syncs the voice exactly like Yuko Sanpei. I have to agree with the fans who like how Maile played the character. Ironcailly I 2 wanted a repeat of the 1990s Japanese version style of Dragon Ball Z where the father and son are played by the same person. Looks like that will never happen now in anime form, however for u fans of the English version just picture Maile doing the character in your mind instead of hearing Amanda Miller. Just picture Maile whenever u look at the Boruto movie. Not only that picture Maile doing the character for the new Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime), including when u read the Boruto Manga and when the new Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker video game comes out! Because that's what I'm doing now after I had brought the last official Naruto UNS video game. Since I already pictured her doing the character when the Naruto manga ended. Hope u all agree with me because Amanda Miller is horrible as Boruto. Therefore to me Maile Flanagan and Yuko Sanpei are the true Boruto! Because Naruto, Hinata along with Boruto are my top 3 favorite characters of the series, and that's my review!. Please leave a comment. Category:Blog posts